Florida
Florida is one of the 50 states in the U.S.A.. Located at the south east corner of the country, it is known around the world as a vacation or retirement spot as well as for its citrus crops (see Citrus County and Orange County!), Cape Canaveral, hurricanes, and the Everglades. Its highest point is all of 105 metres above sea level. For more articles about Florida, see the Category:Florida. Florida's 67 counties * Alachua County (There is also an article on the city of Alachua.) County Seat: Gainesville * Baker County County Seat: Macclenny * Bay County County Seat: Panama City * Bradford County County Seat: Starke * Brevard County County Seat: Titusville * Broward County County Seat: Fort Lauderdale * Calhoun County County Seat: Blountstown * Charlotte County County Seat: Punta Gorda * Citrus County County Seat: Inverness * Clay County County Seat: Green Cove Springs * Collier County County Seat: Naples * Columbia County County Seat: Lake City Dade County(see Miami-Dade County) * Desoto County County Seat: Arcadia * Dixie County County Seat: Cross City * Duval County County Seat: Jacksonville * Escambia County County Seat: Pensacola * Flagler County County Seat: Bunnell * Franklin County County Seat: Apalachicola * Gadsden County County Seat: Quincy * Gilchrist County County Seat: Trenton * Glades County County Seat: Moore Haven * Gulf County County Seat: Port St. Joe * Hamilton County County Seat: Jasper * Hardee County County Seat: Wauchula * Hendry County County Seat: LaBelle * Hernando County County Seat: Brooksville * Highlands County County Seat: Sebring * Hillsborough County County Seat: Tampa * Holmes County County Seat: Bonifay * Indian River County County Seat: Vero Beach * Jackson County County Seat: Marianna * Jefferson County County Seat: Monticello * Lafayette County County Seat: Mayo * Lake County County Seat: Tavares * Lee County County Seat: Fort Myers * Leon County County Seat: Tallahassee * Levy County County Seat: Bronson * Liberty County County Seat: Bristol * Madison County County Seat: Madison * Manatee County County Seat: Bradenton * Marion County County Seat: Ocala * Martin County County Seat: Stuart * Miami-Dade County County Seat: Miami * Monroe County County Seat: Key West * Nassau County County Seat: Fernandina Beach * Okaloosa County County Seat: Crestview * Okeechobee County County Seat: Okeechobee * Orange County County Seat: Orlando * Osceola County County Seat: Kissimmee * Palm Beach County Seat: West Palm Beach * Pasco County County Seat: Dade City * Pinellas County County Seat: Clearwater * Polk County County Seat: Bartow * Putnam County County Seat: Palatka * St. Johns County County Seat: St. Augustine * St. Lucie County County Seat: Fort Pierce * Santa Rosa County County Seat: Milton * Sarasota County County Seat: Sarasota * Seminole County County Seat: Sanford * Sumter County County Seat: Bushnell * Suwannee County County Seat: Live Oak * Taylor County County Seat: Perry * Union County County Seat: Lake Butler * Volusia County County Seat: DeLand * Wakulla County County Seat: Crawfordville * Walton County County Seat: DeFuniak Springs * Washington County County Seat: Chipley * Category:United States